1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for manufacturing agricultural water supply hose, which can continuously supply a small quantity of water to various farm products or agricultural crops such as garden fruits, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for manufacturing agricultural water supply hose, which can bond nozzle chips on the inner periphery of the hose during an extrusion process of the hose using an adhesive supplied from an adhesive coating nozzle connected to an adhesive coating device, thereby firmly bonding the nozzle chips on the hose, and easily bonding the nozzle chips on the hose even though the nozzle chips are made of a material different from that of the hose.
2. Background Art
In general, water necessary for cultivating farm products such as vegetables or garden products such as flowers, garden trees, and fruits in a farm is supplied through a water pump or a water supply facility such as a sprinkler.
However, the method for supplying water using the water pump has several disadvantages in that it is inconvenient to supply water since the water pump of heavy weight must be moved to a wanted place to supply water, and in that it is uneconomical in cultivation of farm products due to a great deal of consumption of manpower cost and water.
Moreover, the method for supplying water using the sprinkler has several disadvantages in that manpower cost is low but production cost of farm products is increased due to excessive power rates since it requires the great cost of equipment and the high water pressure, and in that it causes a great deal of consumption of water during water supply.
Therefore, it has been judged that a method for supplying water through a hose while water drops in drips in a sufficiently decompressed state is more benefit than the method for spraying water through the sprinkler.
To discharge water in the decompressed state, the hose includes a number of water discharge holes of fine diameter, or water is discharged after passing through a porous fiber.
FIG. 7 is an exemplary view of an agricultural water supply hose. In FIG. 7, the hose 7 has nozzle chips 10 longitudinally combined on the inner periphery thereof at regular intervals, and each nozzle chip 10 has a fine flow passageway and a hole 22 formed thereon, whereby water can drop in drips in the sufficiently compressed state since water passing through the fine flow passageway by the internal pressure of the hose is discharged to the outside through the hole 22.
There is a conventional method for manufacturing a series of agricultural water supply hose during an extrusion process. The conventional method has an advantage in that bonding is achieved easily since the nozzle chip is thermally bonded on the inner periphery of the hose using heat generated during the extrusion process, but has several disadvantages in that a bonded state is bad and in that the nozzle chip is not bonded on the hose if a material of the nozzle chip is different from that of the hose.
FIG. 8 is a brief view of a conventional apparatus for manufacturing an agricultural water supply hose. In FIG. 8, the hose manufacturing apparatus includes: an extruder 101 for melting a plastic material and extruding it into a tube form through a die 102; a cooler 109 for cooling a hose extruded in a desired diameter through an extruding head 108 by an air-cooling type or a water-cooling type method; a chip carrier 103 for supplying nozzle chips 105 to the inner upper periphery of the hose extruded passing through the die 102; chip carrying means 107 for carrying the nozzle chips 105, which are loaded on a chip stack 104, to the chip carrier 103 by a pusher 106; a punching machine 111 for perforating a water discharge hole at a place of the hose corresponding to the nozzle chip 105 in a state where the nozzle chip 105 is bonded on the upper portion of the inner periphery of the hose; a hauler 112 for pulling the punched hose 110; and a winder 113 for winding the hose 110 passing through the hauler 112.
In the conventional agricultural water supply hose manufacturing apparatus, the nozzle chips 105 are piled up one by one in order to a height of the chip carrier 103 in a state where the nozzle chips 105 are piled up on the chip stack 104. The nozzle chips 105 piled up to the height of the chip carrier 103 are supplied to the front end of the chip carrier 103 by the chip carrying means 107 located in front of the nozzle chips 105. The nozzle chips 105 are supplied till they touch the inner upper periphery of the hose extruded in the die 102 since the rear end of the chip carrier 103 extends near to the extruding head 108 after passing through the die 102. At this time, the hose is thermally bonded with the nozzle chips 105 when the nozzle chips 105 touch the inner periphery of the hose since the hose is in a semi-melted state by heat applied when the hose is extruded.
The conventional method has an advantage in that bonding is achieved easily since the nozzle chips are thermally bonded on the inner periphery of the hose using heat applied during the extrusion process, but has several disadvantages in that a bonded state is bad and in that the nozzle chips are not bonded on the hose if a material of the nozzle chips is different from that of the hose.
That is, the bonded state between the hose 110 and the nozzle chips 105 may be varied according to temperature and cooling conditions when the plastic material is extruded. Particularly, if the nozzle chips 105 are not made of synthetic resin material or melting points are greatly different from each other, since the bonded state of the nozzle chips 105 on the inner periphery of the hose is not good only by heat applied when the nozzle chips 105 are extruded, the bonding of the nozzle chips is bad or the bonded nozzle chips may be separated from the hose.
Moreover, the bonding between the nozzle chips 105 and the hose 110 is achieved at a temperature similar to the temperature of the melting point of the synthetic resin material. So, the bonded portion is easy to be pulled or contracted after it is cooled when the coefficients in thermal expansion are different from each other due to different constituents even though the nozzle chips 105 and the hose 110 are made of the same plastic material, so that the hose may be damaged since stress and fatigue may be applied to the bonded portion during use, the outward appearance of the hose may be deteriorated, and durability is lowered.